Simple Story
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: " kalian pacaran karena tantangan ya? " / ' Ini adalah hari istimewa Sasuke. Aku tak akan lari seperti wanita pengecut di film atau drama yang merusak pesta sang kekasih. Aku akan berdiri dengan kokoh disini dan tetap teguh menerima ini semua. ' / ' aku akan menjemputmu sebagai wanita yang kucintai dalam arti yang sebenarnya, Dobe... ' / SasuFemNaru


**Title : Simple Story**

**Author : Narita Menari-nari**

**Genre : Romance, General, Simple(?), etc.**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru ( Sasuke X Female Naruto )**

**Author's Note : Tadaima(?) setelah lama Hiatus akhirnya saya kembali. Fuh...gara-gara nge RP saya jadi gak bisa bagi waktu untuk jadi Rper, Murid, dan Author. Terpaksa saya harus Hiatus. Sekarang saya coba bikin cerita simple, saya kehabisan ide dengan 2 fanfic saya yang Advanture dan Fantasy. Semoga cerita ini bisa bernilai positif ya~ **

.

_**Happy Reading~**_

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

.

Pagi yang ramai setelah penerimaan murid baru di Konoha High School. Siswa-siswi di sekolah ini telah selesai menjalani Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) dan mereka akan menjalani pelajaran seperti biasa sebagai Siswa tahun ajaran baru.

Langkah-langkah yang begitu menggema di sekolah itu terus meramaikan suasana sekolah di pagi hari. Ada pemuda pantat ayam yang memasang wajah angkuh karena tidak tau harus berpose bagaimana untuk menghilangkan tatapan 'love' mereka. di beri deathglare saja mereka doki-doki, ckckck!

Adapun juga murid pemalas dengan penguapan yang bertengger di mulutnya namun matanya tetap tertuju pada gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu. Lalu ada lagi pria berambut mangkok bergaya 'Go Green' sedang sibuk berlari menyapu lantai(?). nampaknya banyak sekali murid aneh di tahun ajaran baru ini.

_Kring...kring...kring..._

bel sekolah yang berbunyi layaknya penjual Es keliling pun bergema.

_Tap...tap...tap..._

terdengar langkah kaki sang Sensei yaitu Hatake Kakashi yang membuyarkan ratusan gosip-gosip yang sedang di semarakkan oleh para wanita di kelas itu. Semua murid langsung menujukan mata mereka ke arah orang yang berambut putih dan memakai masker tersebut. Mereka menganga karena melihat wali kelasnya bergitu keren, berwajah malas(?), dan misterius. Tau kan wanita begitu doki-doki dengan hal-hal misterius seperti wajah wali kelas mereka?

"Ohayou minna-san...saya adalah Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas kalian mulai hari ini!" kata sang Sensei.

Mau tau apa respon murid-murid?

.

Siswa Laki-laki:

.

" O... " (Shino)

" Hn... " (Sasuke)

" Mendokusei! " (Shikamaru)

" lebih suka Guy Sensei " (Lee)

" ... " (Neji)

" ... " (Sasori)

" ... " (Gaara)

" (sfx: Krauk...krauk...krauk...) " (Chouji)

" (sfx: zzz...zzz...zzz...) " ( Kiba )

" (sfx: guk...guk...guk...) " (Akamaru )

" *Sniff* " (Kankuro)

" Un... " (Deidara)

.

Sementara siswi perempuan:

.

" matanya bagaikan mawar merah... " (Ino)

" ha-ha'i! " (Hinata)

" Sasuke-kun... " (Sakura)

" Cosplay dattebayo~ " (Naruto)

" matanya merah seperti shuriken~ " (Ten-Ten)

" cih...teroris " (Temari )

.

Senseinya pun merasa kecewa tapi juga bingung karena mereka kagum dengan ketampanan Sensei mereka tapi mereka tidak respek bahwa dia akan jadi wali kelas mereka. Hah...membingungkan~

" ahahaha...baiklah, kita akan mulai mengabsen ya." Kata Kakashi dan di ikuti anggukkan oleh murid yang lain.

" Akimichi Chouji? "

" Hadir! "

" Uchiha Sasugay " Kakashi pun salah menyebutkan nama dan seketika sang pemilik nama memunculkan perempatan di dahinya sementara yang lainnya tertawa dan hanya gadis berambut pink yang mengumpat Senseinya.

" Namaku Sasuke, bodoh! " kata Sasuke tajam sementara Senseinya hanya memberikan senyum pertanda permintaan maaf atas kesalahannya.

" Maaf, saya ceroboh hari ini. Selanjutnya Temari... "

" tch, Hadir! "

" Uzumaki Momogi~ "

" Yak Sensei...namaku Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! " teriak Naruto dengan suara melengking karena namanya salah disebut.

" sungguh lucu jika 'Momogi' " ejek Sasuke karena dia merasa nama makanan itu suatu typo yang lucu ketika di dengarkan.

" hoi...pantat ayam...diam kau! Kau sendiri dasar Sasugay, dattebayo! " teriak Naruto dengan keras karena tidak terima atas ejekan dari Sasuke. Sasuke yang di katai juga egois dan tidak terima lalu membalas lagi.

" cerewet...protes saja kau, Dobe! " ejek Sasuke lagi pada Naruto.

" Nani? Dobe? Kau mumi zaman penjajahan tidak ada hak untuk melarang protesku, dattebayo~ "

" cih...Baka Dobe~ "

" Baka Teme~ " mereka melakukan aksi saling balas mengejek dan tiba-tiba saja Kakashi melemparkan penghapus papan dan melemparkannya ke Globe yang terbuat dari besi hingga menancap ke Globe itu walau terbuat dari besi. Semua murid yang menyaksikan nasib penghapus papan itu menelan ludah dan ketakutan pada Kakashi, Sensei mereka.

" kalian berdua Dobe dan Teme silahkan keluar dari ruangan atau penghapus papan itu akan jadi nasib kalian berikutnya yang menancap di dahi kalian dan kau Uchiha...tahan ucapanmu agar tidak berbuah kekacauan, terutama kau Uzumaki...kendalikan dirimu agar tidak menghancurkan kelas saya, Mengerti? " tanya Kakashi pada Naruto dan Sasuke dan mereka berdua pun mematung melihat kelakuan wali kelas mereka lalu mereka berdua keluar dengan diam sementara yang lain pun melanjutkan pelajarn.

' Ini nasib sial ku di hukum di hari pertama. ' batin Naruto.

' Hari ini sungguh hari buruk dan membuat citra Uchiha jelek hanya karena satu Dobe ' batin Sasuke. Tak lama setelah itu mereka saling melemparkan pandangan mematikan dan menarik kerah masing-masing.

" Sialan kau Teme... " umpat Naruto.

" Baka Dobe menjengkelkan... " Umpat Sasuke.

Mereka pun akhirnya bertengkar saling adu mulut sambil berjalan beriringan keatas atap.

.

.

_Skip Time_

.

**Sasuke's Pov**

.

Aku menghela nafas dengan kejadian hari ini. Di hukum di hari pertama pelajaran itu sungguh sangat memalukan. Baka Dobe itu menyebabkan masalah ini terjadi. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir Cuma dia wanita yang pandangannya paling simple err...ya biasa saja terhadapku, kalau yang lain tatapannya sungguh menyakitkan mata.

' Miliki dia. ' batinku tiba-tiba.

Hey? Tadi itu perasaan apa? Kejadian memalukan hari ini sepertinya membuatku gila. Hng...tapi aku juga penasaran dengan hal Asmara. Ini hanya pemikiran yang simple tapi namanya juga manusia walau aku dingin tapi kalau bertemu gadis yang bereaksi biasa terhadapku aku kan jadi berani melakukan hal Asmara yang membuatku penasaran.

.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

.

.

.

**Naruto's Pov**

.

Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo. Cerita mengenaiku ya simple seperti masyarakat pada umumnya. Keluargaku bukanlah keluarga Kaya atau Miskin tapi keluargaku biasa-biasa saja. Kaa-san penjahit kostum untuk Cosplay dan Tou-san ku adalah seorang wartawan profesional.

Sungguh mainstream kan keadaan ku ini? Okey...pertama aku harus membantu Kaa-sanku mengantarkan kostum pesanan yang berada di sekitar kota ini.

" Naru...antar kostum Samurai ini ke Mansion Uchiha ya, tapi alamatnya di ganti jadi di daerah sebelah utara " perintah Kaa-san kepada ku dan aku pun mengangguk lalu pergi mengantar pesanan ini ke Mansion Uchiha dengan motor ku. Bukan mobil atau sepeda kan? Sungguh biasa.

_ting...tong..._

aku pun memencet Mansion elite Uchiha ini.

" pasti pesanan Obito..." kata seseorang di dalam dan orang itu pun membuka pintu Mansionnya dan aku pun melihat orangnya.

.

_Onyx bertemu Sapphire..._

.

Aku pun melotot melihat orang yang membuka pintu mansion tersebut.

" Sasuke... " ah...aku baru ingat kalau marga dia Uchiha. Argh...aku tak menyangka bertemu Teme menyebalkan ini.

.

.

**End of Naruto's Pov**

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

.

.

" Sasuke... " Naruto kaget melihat Sasuke yang membuka pintu Mansion tersebut.

" Hn, Dobe. Kalau kau mau mengajakku jadi orang gila, jangan datang ke rumahku dan membawa kostum Samurai gelandangan ini. " kata Sasuke secara sembarangan. Dia lupa bahwa kostum itu kan pesanan Obito, saudaranya. Ini semua karena Naruto yang muncul membuat pikirannya melenceng dari hal _'kostum cosplay'_

" apa katamu, Teme? Ini kostum untuk Cosplay, dattebayo~ kau tidak tau ya? Oh...sungguh purba sekali seleramu, ttebayo~ " ejek Naruto yang sukses di hadiahi deathglare oleh, Sasuke.

Mendengar teriakan mereka berdua Mikoto pun turun menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto yang ribut-ribut di luar.

" ada apa ini, Sasuke-kun? Ah...anaknya Kushina-chan ya? " Mikoto berkata sambil bertanya kepada Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepala heran mendengar kata-kata dari Mikoto yang sudah mengetahui siapa dia dan ibunya. Melihat reaksi bingung Naruto, Mikoto pun kembali berbicara...

" aku ini hanya teman seperjuangan dalam memburu barang-barang diskon bersama Kaa-san mu kok kalau di Mall~ " jelas Mikoto namun Sasuke dan Naruto langsung menganga melihat Mikoto. Di karenakan begitu aneh dan menggelikannya perjuangan Ibu-ibu mereka, ckckckck!

" Masuk dulu, Naru-chan! " perintah Mikoto dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam Mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke Dan Naruto pun masuk kedalam bersama Mikoto menuju ruang tamu.

" Ne Naru-chan, apakah kau teman sekelas, Sasuke? " tanya Mikoto kepada Naruto. Naruto pun mengangguk kepada Mikoto dan berkata...

" iya, benar. Kami teman sekelas yang baru masuk tahun ini. " jawab Naruto dengan tenang kepada Mikoto. Mikoto jadi terkikik geli mendengarnya dan dia menyunggingkan senyum lembut namun terselip kejahilan disitu.

" Bibi mau memberi tantangan pada kalian. Apa kalian mau? Ada hadiahnya lho. " kata Mikoto kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat kearah Mikoto dengan bingung atas perkataannya. Mikoto yang sudah mengetahui dengan jelas tatapan mereka lalu menjelaskannya.

" Kalian harus pacaran selama satu tahun... " kata Mikoto jelas. Naruto dan Sasuke melotot mendengarnya.

' apa-apaan ini. Hari ini aku pertama pelajaran bertemu Uchiha ayam yang membuatku di hukum dan membantu pekerjaan Kaa-san yang di hadiahi sebuah tantangan konyol yang konyolnya harus bersama ayam Uchiha ini lagi. Hah...Kami-sama membenciku ya? ' batin Naruto ngawur karena kegelisahannya atas semua kejadian konyol hari ini.

" tentu saja tidak, Kaa-san! "

" aku tidak bisa, Bi~ " Kata Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

" ahahhaha...tentu saja ini ada Hadiahnya. Naru-chan akan Bibi beri tiket ke AFA karena kata Kushina-chan, Naru-chan adalah Otaku yang pastinya senang menerima ini. Sedangkan tahun depan Naru-chan tidak bisa ke AFA karena kalian menabung untuk Kuliah, Naru-chan" jelas Mikoto dengan rinci dan Naruto melongo seketika. Dalam pikiran Naruto membenarkan perkataan Mikoto bahwa dia ingin sekali pergi ke AFA. Tapi Naruto tau bahwa Sasuke tidak akan mau. Ya...kalau Sasuke mau dia terpaksa harus mau demi AFA, tapi kalau Sasuke tidak mau dia juga tidak mau. dia juga lega karena AFA bukanlah prioritas utamanya saat ini.

" dan untuk Sasu-chan, Kaa-san akan mengijinkanmu bersekolah di asrama laki-laki dan jauh dari wanita-wanita yang membuntutimu. " kata Mikoto yang sukses membuahkan bunga-bunga di hati Sasuke yang artinya kebebasan dari para wanita asal berpacaran selama setahun saja. Sasuke langsung mengangguk dengan cepat dan berkata...

" tentu saja aku mau asal Kaa-san janji mau memindahkanku ke Asrama laki-laki dan jauh dari wanita-wanita gila itu "

' tentu saja aku sudah memimpikan ditaruh di Asrama militer para laki-laki dan jauh dari wanita-wanita gila di sekolah umum. Lagipula si Dobe ini kan gadis yang biasa-biasa saja yang tidak segila yang lain ' batin Sasuke. Hah...Sas...kau belum tau apa-apa soal Naruto.

' ap—apa? Dia menyetujuinya? Artinya aku juga terpaksa menyetujuinya demi tiket AFA, ttebayo~ '

' setujuilah Dobe. Kau Otaku...kalau kau tidak setuju, impianku akan gagal untuk bersekolah di asrama laki-laki '

Mereka beradu batin setelah Sasuke menyetujuinya. Kemudian Naruto pun ikut mengangguk dengan wajah berat hati.

" i-iya, Baa-chan. Aku menyetujuinya demi tiket AFA, ttebayo~ " balas Naruto dan Mikoto pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Sungguh ibu yang jahil.

" ahahaha...besok tembaklah Naru-chan di sekolah, Sasu-chan. Ini juga berfungsi untuk mengurangi fans gilamu " saran Mikoto yang memang berguna untuk Sasuke dan keuntungan tersendiri untuk Mikoto.

' Sialan, Kaa-san berencana menjodohkan kami ya? ' batin Sasuke memprediksi tapi Naruto ya tentu saja karena bodoh jadi dia tidak mengerti maksud Mikoto yang sebenernya, yang di pikirkan asal mendapatkan tiket AFA.

" hah...baiklah. " kata Sasuke menghela nafas. Mikoto pun berjalan menuju ke lantai dua, tapi sebelum itu Mikoto kembali berkata lagi.

" tenang saja...hadiah ku tidak akan berguna kalau kalian benar-benar jatuh cinta. Terutama untuk, Sasuke~ " kata Mikoto sambil tertawa geli. Ya...tentu saja tak akan berguna bila Sasuke jatuh cinta sungguhan. Bisa saja Sasuke menolak menerima hadiahnya untukmeninggalkan Naruto pindah ke Asrama Laki-laki dan meninggalkan Naruto jika Sasuke jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

' kekekeke...akan ku tunjukkan jati diriku sebagai wanita, ttebayo~ ' batin Naruto. Tentu saja Naruto memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda diantara wanita-wanita yang lain.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School**

.

.

" Kyaaaaa...Sasuke-kun menyukai gadis itu. Oh...hancurlah hatiku. " batin Sakura lesu karena Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Begitupun yang lain begitu kaget tiba-tiba Sasuke menembak Naruto di hari ke dua mereka menjalani pelajaran. Sungguh cerita simple yang sanggup meretakkan hati mereka semua.

" terimakasih, Teme~ Daisuki mo, dattebayo~ " balas Naruto sambil membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya karena melakukan ini semua. Tapi tak apa baginya, ini semua demi keinginannya mengurangi populasi fans nya dan ingin pindah ke Asrama.

Setelah menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan berbisik pada telinga Naruto dengan pelan.

" Nanti kita lakukan kencan pertama kita ke taman Konoha ya " bisik Sasuke yang bukan membuat wajah Naruto memerah malah membuat wajah Naruto melongo tidak paham tapi dalam hatinya Doki-doki. Yah...ini lah Naruto, selalu berbeda.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, Naruto dan Sasuke pun berangkat bersama ke Taman Konoha. Ini hanya kencan biasa yang di lakukan banyak pasangan. Tidak perlu bercorak peristiwa tragis atau kecemburuan menyedihkan, mereka hanya pergi bersama dengan tenang.

" kau mau membeli apa, Dobe? " tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

" tidak perlu beli kalung atau memakan ice cream manis layaknya pasangan lain. Belikan aku Ramen porsi jumbo saja itu sudah surga bagiku " kata Naruto dengan bersemangat ketika mengatakan Ramen. Sasuke hanya memandang bosan pada Naruto, ia sungguh malas berurusan dengan makanan berlemak itu. Tapi Sasuke beruntung karena Naruto tidak meminta hal-hal romantis yang cantik yang diinginkan setiap wanita.

" ayo kesana... " ujar Sasuke cuek sambil berjalan sendiri.

' huh...jangan berjalan seenaknya, setidaknya gandeng tangan atau apa seperti laki-laki lain di Drama ' batin Naruto yang pemikirannya tertuju pada drama-drama yang dilihatnya.

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke arah salah satu kedai Ramen. Begitu sampai di kedai Ramen Sasuke mendengus berkali-kali karena porsi makan Naruto, tidak...bukan hanya porsi makan, Naruto juga memakan Ramen yang kuah nya menyemprot kesana-kemari bahkan mata Sasuke sempat memunculkan Sharingan setelah terkena kuah Ramen Naruto.

' Kami-sama...gadis ini gadis biasa yang berbeda...tapi bobot kebiasaannya itu luar biasa dan tidak bisa di percaya. Wanita yang punya selera makanan biasa seperti Ramen, namun porsi makanan yang mengerikan dan cara makannya ' batin Sasuke.

" pelan-pelan lah Dobe, cara makanmu itu bisa menyebabkan mata orang buta karena kuah Ramenmu itu. " kata Sasuke yang merasa keberatan atas cara makan Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidah dan tetap memakan Ramennya yang kuahnya masih menyemprot-nyemprot kearah Sasuke yang menyebabkan sang empunya wajah jadi mendengus lagi.

Setelah makan Ramen , mereka kembali membeli jus di sekitar taman Konoha itu. Yah...Sasuke termasuk laki-laki yang simple...yang dia inginkan hanya membeli Jus Tomat, setelah itu mereka duduk di salah satu bangku taman sementara Sasuke meminum jusnya. Dan disnilah, giliran Naruto yang mendengus berkali-kali. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena Sasuke. Kenapa bisa begitu? Ini karena Sasuke yang meminum satu gelas Jus Tomat saja lama sekali.

" Sasuke...ayolah cepat habiskan Jusmu. Kau lama sekali, ttebayo~ " perintah Naruto yang tentu saja diabaikan Sasuke

" diamlah, Dobe...aku suka meminum Jus Tomat secara lambat karena aku suka merasakan kesegaran buah ini secara perlahan, Dobe~ " terang Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menganga dan melotot karena kelakuan aneh dari pacar sementaranya ini.

" hah...mending cara makan ku yang cepat dan tidak membuang waktu sepertimu, Teme! "

" apanya yang mending? Cara makanmu itu dapat membutakan mata orang karena kuah yang suka menyemprot kesana-kemari, Dobe~ "

" daripada kau, Teme...laki-laki kok minum saja lamban sekali seperti wanita lemah. "

" lalu kalau meminum jus secara lamban aku jadi pria lemah, Dobe? Apa dengan menggagahi diriku dan memperkosamu itu baru pria kuat, Dobe? " tanya Sasuke secara sembrono yang membuat perempatan di kepala Naruto muncul.

" dasar mesum, ttebayo~ tentu saja tidak! " teriak Naruto hingga membuat rambut Sasuke terhempas terbang (?)

" berisik, Dobe. Dasar Dobe~ "

" dasar Teme~ " mereka mulai berdebat tanpa akhir hingga pulang.

' walau si Dobe ini merepotkan dan memiliki cara makan yang ekstrim dan membunuh, tapi aku merasa senang hari ini dengan keesktriman dia. Apa ini ya yang namanya kencan? Tapi aku bisa mati jika ini terus berlanjut ' batin Sasuke.

' walau si Teme ini dingin, acuh, dan cara minumnya yang lamban, tapi lucu juga orang dingin punya keanehan selucu ini. Tapi lama-lama aku jadi gila jika bersama dengannya terus. ' batin Naruto. Oh Naruto...tidak sadarkah kau kalau kau bahkan lebih gila.

" Jaa ne, Dobe~ "

" Matte yo, Teme~ " Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar Naruto.

" hn? " Naruto pun berjalan mendekat kearah Sasuke dan mendekat ke wajahnya. Sasuke yang wajahnya di dekati spontan merasa gugup.

' apa ini akan seperti pada pasangan biasa di drama-drama? Apa Naruto akan menciumku? ' Sasuke pun menutup matanya.

" Kantung matamu membesar Teme. Kenapa memejamkan mata? Kau mengantuk ya? Oyasumi, ttebayo~ " kata Naruto yang mendekat ke pipi Sasuke lalu menyentil pipinya.

Sasuke cengo. Tidak seperti di drama-drama pada umumnya yang bila wanita mendekat, sang wanita akan menciumnya, tapi ternyata Naruto hanya menyentil pipinya.

' sungguh memalukan ' batin Sasuke salah paham.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun dijalani oleh mereka berdua. Seperti pasangan biasanya, mereka hanya menjalani hubungan yang simple dengan cara hubungan yang biasa. Tapi tetap saja...dalam suatu hal yang biasa, selalu ada saja ada yang berbeda yang membuat suatu hal yang menarik dari suatu hal yang biasa. Haruno Sakura yang setia mengikuti Sasuke pun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto hanyalah sebuah tantangan dari ibu Sasuke. Darimana dia tau? Sakura tau dari ibunya yang tertawa menceritakan cerita Mikoto yang menjodohkan anaknya itu dengan cara menantang mereka. Kenapa Ibunya bisa tau? Tentu saja karena Ibunya yang mengetahui cerita itu ketika Arisan dengan Mikoto dan Mikoto menceritakannya.

Terselip niat jahat yang timbul dari Sakura. Oh, jangan salahkan Sakura dan mengira dia jahat. Ini semua karena rasa cintanya terhadap Sasuke yang membuat sifatnya menjadi buruk.

.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 17 tahun dan besok tepat perayaan satu tahun hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tahun lalu mereka tidak merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke karena Sasuke yang dingin tidak memberitahu teman-temannya.

" Dobe...besok jangan terlambat datang ke acara ulang tahunku. Jangan terlambat, Usuratonkachi~"

" Baka Teme...tenang saja aku tidak akan terlambat, dattebayo~ " balas Naruto menyembur kearah Sasuke yang dengan coolnya masih berwajah dingin dan Naruto mendengus karena itu.

.

.

**Normal Pov's End**

.

.

.

**Naruto's Pov**

.

.

Dasar Teme ini, selalu saja membuatku kesal. Apa tidak bisa ya mengajak secara halus, ttebayo~ ckckck...aku ingin sekali menghajarnya. Tapi...selama kami berhubungan hanya karena tantangan, kami hanyalah partner saja. Ufffhhh...tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah menciumku? Maksudku yeah...kami bukan sepasang kekasih yang asli. Ah...apa yang aku pikirkan? Besok semuanya berakhir, Naruto. TATAKAE! (?)

" ini... " Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menyodorkan sebuah kotak.

" eh? " aku langsung memiringkan kepala karena Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan kotak besar yang di bungkus kertas kado.

" pakailah ini..." katanya sambil memalingkan diri. Huh...tumben sekali manusia kutub ini baik padaku? Biasanya juga dia acuh tak acuh.

" he? Tumben sekali kau perhatian padaku, Teme? Seperti kau sedang kesurupan saja? Atau kau Zombie, ttebayo~? " tanyaku dengan bodohnya karena tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke memberikanku sebuah pakaian.

" jadi aku kau anggap Zombie jika baik padamu? dan kau anggap aku manusia jika aku menjadi Yandere yang mencongkel hatimu ketika aku cemburu, atau memberikan peti emas setelah membunuhmu, atau bahkan mengurungmu di dalam aquarium besar dan menyengat tubuhmu dengan listrik hingga mati, baru kau anggap aku manusia? " tanya Sasuke lalu menoleh kearah Naruto.

Buagh...

Aku menjitak Sasuke atas perkataan ngawurnya. Menyebalkan sekali! Huh? Yandere apa? Yandere selalu tersenyum, tapi dia seperti tembok

" ittai...cih...buka saja, Dobe. Kau lemot sekali. " ejeknya padaku. Aku hanya mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke dan membuka kotak itu dan melihat pakaian yang ia berikan padaku. Sebuah gaun polos tanpa lengan berwarna biru dengan pita berwarna coklat. Wahhh...gaun ini indah sekali, ttebayo~ Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan jika aku mendapat barang indah seperti ini. Mereka pasti akan menertawakanku, ttebayo~

" Kirei...Arigatou Teme~ " kataku berterimakasih pada Teme dan memberikan senyuman lebar padanya. Tapi apa reaksi Teme? Dia hanya memandangku tanpa menutup mulut ketika aku tersenyum?

*twitch*

Slap...

Aku langsung memukulnya karena melamun seenaknya. Uchiha ini memang benar-benar tidak beres.

.

.

**Naruto Pov's End**

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

Saat Sasuke yang masih terheran-heran secara tiba-tiba Sakura datang membawa syal berwarna merah.

" Sasuke-kuuunnn... " sapa Sakura yang tentu saja diacuhkan Sasuke dan hanya ditanggapi biasa oleh Naruto.

" kalian pacaran karena tantangan ya? " kata Sakura frontal yang membuat mereka berdua membulatkan mata.

" tutup mulutmu, jalang! " balas Sasuke dengan nada sengit. Sakura tentu tidak menyerah mendengar kata-kata kasar dari Sasuke.

" oh? Kenapa? Bukankah besok sudah berakhir? Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Naruto? " inilah pergolakan batin yang Sasuke alami. Dia tetap diam dan bingung dengan dirinya. Tentu saja masuk Asrama laki-laki adalah impiannya dan menjauh dari banyak wanita-wanita gila. Tapi Naruto juga gila! Tapi beda...dia suka dan ingin tertawa dengan kegilaan dan kekonyolan Naruto. Ini sungguh menjengkelkannya.

" tentu saja tidak. Aku tetap fokus pada tujuanku masuk ke Asrama laki-laki dan menjauh dari wanita-wanita gila. " balas Sasuke agak pelan. Naruto yang mendengarnya agak sedikit sesak.

" oh...termasuk meninggalkan Naruto? Apa aku dan Naruto termasuk wanita gila? " tanya Sakura lagi dengan senyum menyebalkan.

" tentu saja, untuk apa aku bertahan disini. Kalian semua sama-sama wanita gila. " kata Sasuke telak.

' oh...jadi aku termasuk wanita gila? Ya aku sadar...meski sakit, aku tak akan lari seperti wanita pengecut di drama maupun pasangan lain. Aku akan tetap berdiri disini dan memperkokoh pertahananku yang memang tidak keberatan jika ayam menyebalkan ini hilang ' batin Naruto menyimpulkan semua pikiran dan perasaannya.

" ahahahah...syukurlah Sasuke. Selamat datang di Asrama laki-laki milik Tou-sanku ya nanti. Jaa~ " Sakura pun memakaikan syal merah itu pada Sasuke dan melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Sasuke pun menoleh kearah Naruto dengan perasaan tidak enak.

" ayo pulang. Aku masih belum streaming Anime. Aku ingin secepatnya hari esok terjadi dan istirahat, ttebayo~ " kata Naruto dingin. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan tetap menolak yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Ia masih belum yakin~

.

.

.

**~ Sasuke's Birthday Party ~**

.

.

.

Semarak meriah ada di dalam pesta itu. Musik-musik pun bergema di ruangan itu. Pesta ulang tahun Sasuke dirayakan dengan meriah dengan banyaknya tamu yang hadir. Naruto hadir mengenakan gaun yang diberi Sasuke. Namun dia datang dengan Gaara, Senpai dari Naruto. Kemarin saat pulang sekolah, senpainya itu menawarinya datang ke pesta Sasuke bersama dan Naruto menerima tawaran itu. Lagipula hubungan mereka akan berakhir di acara ulang tahun Sasuke.

Sasuke terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto tapi nampaknya Sasuke pun nampak diam menghindari Naruto. Tidak...bukan menghindar karena tidak suka. Ia masih tidak ingin memutuskan Naruto dan menunggu Naruto memutuskannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi dia malah menghindar. Kalau begini caranya, kapan mereka bisa putus?

Pesta pun berjalan dengan meriah dan tiba saatnya Sasuke naik keatas panggung untuk berpidato pendek.

" terimakasih untuk kehadiran teman-teman semuanya. aku merasa senang atas kehadiran kalian, terutama pada seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku..." Sasuke pun mau berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mengapit tangannya tapi tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan mengambil bagian Naruto lalu ikut berbicara seenaknya.

" selamat malam teman-teman semuanya. berita menggembirakan dan mengejutkan akan segera saya umumkan. Pertama-tama Sasuke akan pindah ke Asrama militer khusus laki-laki dan itu adalah Asrama milik ayah saya. Yang ke dua, Naruto dan Sasuke putus hari ini, jadi saya akan menjadi gadis yang akan mendampingi dia ketika sudah pindah nanti. " Sakura pun mencium Sasuke tepat di bibir dan menyudahi pidatonya. Naruto kaget Sakura mencium Sasuke.

' Sasuke pun tak pernah menciumku, tapi Sakura bisa dengan gampang menciumnya. Tidak bisa...ini bukan kau, Naruto. Ini adalah hari istimewa Sasuke. Aku tak akan lari seperti wanita pengecut di film atau drama yang merusak pesta sang kekasih. Aku akan berdiri dengan kokoh disini dan tetap teguh menerima ini semua. ' batin Naruto dengan teguh lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke dan memegang tangan pemuda itu.

" itu benar, Sasuke. Mulai detik ini aku memutuskan hubungan kita. Wanita pink itu cocok untukmu " kata Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya. Sasuke melebarkan mata dan tak menyangka Naruto akan memutuskannya. Tapi walau menjalani hubungan dengan biasa, nyatanya Naruto bukan wanita biasa. Iya tidak berlari karena wanita lain disisi Sasuke. Sebaliknya ia malah mengendalikan dirinya dengan teguh dengan berbicara baik-baik pada Sasuke.

" saa minna...ayo kita makan, dattebayo~ " teriak Naruto menghangatkan Suasana dan para tamu pun berhamburan ke meja makan mengabaikan keterkejutan mereka atas putusnya Sasuke dan Naruto. Inilah Naruto...tidak kabur malah kembali menghangatkan suasana dan tetap berdiri tegas meski sakit. Naruto pun mengambil semangkuk Ramen dari meja dan membawanya menuju keluar pesta. Dan inilah cara dia kabur. Bukan berlari sambil menangis tapi berjalan keluar dengan perlahan sambil membawa Ramen. Naruto pun memakan Ramennya sambil menangis di bawah pohon.

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

_Tes..._

Air mata Naruto pun berjatuhan bersamaan dengan mie Ramen yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Pelencengan drama? Apa pedulianya~ yang penting Naruto tak merusak acara ulang tahun Sasuke yang spesial. Ia menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang lamban dalam meminum jus Tomat.

" Aku tau... " tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengagetkan Naruto dan suara itu adalah suara, Gaara.

" Aku tau hubungan kau dengan Sasuke itu seperti apa. " Naruto melotot mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Ia sudah siap menerima hal ini.

" janganlah memaksakan siap..."

" kau ingin menertawaiku juga, Gaara? " Kata Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap air matanya. Gaara pun membantu mengusap air mata Naruto.

" bodoh...siapa yang mau menertawakanmu. Justru aku yang merasa ikut sakit melihatmu menangis, Naruto. "

" kenapa kau ikut sakit? Kita tidak terlalu dekat, Senpai? "

" itu krena...aku sudah lama mencintaimu. Tapi kau malah memilih bersandiwara bersama Sasuke." Gaara pun menggenggam pundak Naruto dan menatapnya tajam. Naruto masih menunduk di depan Gaara.

" ya...aku memang masih mencintaimu. Oleh karena itu aku senang kau berpisah dengannya tapi juga ikut sakit. Naruto...bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan mengisi tempat Sasuke? " tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

.

.

**End of Normal Pov**

.

.

.

**Sasuke's Pov**

.

.

.

Aku pun ikut keluar dari pesta selagi mereka sibuk makan-makan. Aku melihat Dobe keluar dari pesta ini sambil membawa Ramen. Aku tersenyum kecil membayangkannya. Dasar Dobe...bukannya menamparku atau marah dan lari karena di permalukan Sakura malah mengahangatkan suasana dan pergi sambil mencuri Ramen.

" ya...aku memang masih mencintaimu. Oleh karena itu aku senang kau berpisah dengannya tapi juga ikut sakit. Naruto...bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan mengisi tempat Sasuke? "

Deg...

Rahangku mengeras mendengarnya. Seketika itu juga aku melihat Gaara Senpai dengan Naruto. Bedebah...apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mau mengambil Naruto? Tidak boleh!

Choto matte...kenapa tidak boleh? Harusnya aku senang. Apa ini namanya cinta? Argh...kenapa aku baru sadar? Sekarang Dobe akan jadi milik Senpai? Tidak!

" Aku... "

' Dobe onegai...jangan mau Dobe. Kumohon...aku akan menjemputmu sebagai wanita yang kucintai dalam arti yang sebenarnya, Dobe... ' Sasuke membatin frustasi melihat Naruto dan Senpainya, namun Naruto melepas tangan Gaara.

" Gomenasai, Senpai. Hatiku sudah jadi milik, Teme. " jawab Naruto lirih yang membuat Gaara Senpai menunduk.

" Aku mengerti. Terimakasih ya, telah hadir dalam hidupku. " Gaara pun melangkah pergi dan aku tersenyum senang dan yang lebih membuatku gembira adalah bahwa hati Dobenya juga untuknya. aku pun menghampiri Naruto yang masih duduk di bawah pohon.

Puk...

Aku menepuk bahu Naruto dan dia menoleh padaku dengan terkejut. Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan mulai membuka suara.

" maaf telah mengganggumu hari ini, Teme. Aku tau ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu. Aku harus pulang, ttebayo~ maaf juga tidak membantumu beres-beres karena aku malas bersih-bersih, Tem—mphhh... " Naruto terkejut karena aku menciumnya. Dasar Dobe cerewet sekali. Pakai acara berpamitan segala. Aku tetap tinggal, Dobe. Aku tidak butuh hadiah Ibu. Aku pun melepaskan ciumanku yang pertama untuknya.

" ap- apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke? Kau mau mempermainkanku? " Naruto bertanya sambil berteriak. Aku pun langsung mengunci badan Naruto di pohon.

" watashi mo...hontou ni Daisuki mo, Dobe No Usuratonkachi " kataku pada Naruto. Sama seperti pertama kali. Bukannya memerah malah dia melongo, dasar Dobe.

" aku tetap tinggal. Aku tidak butuh hadiah ibu. Aku hanya butuh kau! " kataku langsung padanya.

" jadi? Apa kau kau mau aku sebagai hadiah keduamu? " aku bertanya lagi. Naruto pun mengangguk dan tersenyum aku memeluknya dengan erat dan takkan ku lepas lagi.

.

.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

.

.

.

**Normal Pov**

.

.

.

" Baka Dobe...kenapa aku harus mengenakan kostum bodoh ini? " Sasuke mendengus sambil mengenakan kostum Cosplay Kisaragi Shintaro dari Kagerou Project.

" ini kostum buatan Kaa-san yang bagus, Teme. Kita seperti pair ShinEne kesukaanku, sungguh romantis kan, ttebayo~? " lagi-lagi berbeda. Mereka beromantis ria dengan cosplay? Sungguh aneh.

" oh, jadi kau meng-cosplay Ene dari Kagerou Project ya? Dosa apa aku jatuh cinta dengan gadis Otaku~ "

" diamlah Teme. Sekaramg ayo kita kearah utara...disana banyak Cosplay Kegerou Project dan beberapa Cosplay Shingeki No Kyojin, Teme~ ayo kesana, ttebayo! " ajak Naruto pada Sasuke. Dilihat dari reaksi Naruto sudah tau kan bahwa mereka menghadiri AFA dan Naruto mengajak, Sasuke.

" hah...baiklah Dobe. Apapun demi Kau " Sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto hingga membuatnya memerah.

" dasar Teme curi-curi kesempatan, ttebayo~ ah, Teme...ayo kita ke Maid and Cafe Butler, ttebayo~ "

" iya iya Dobe... " mereka pun berjalan beriringan. Wohohoho...dasar Dobe dan Teme.

.

.

**~~~ OWARI ~~~**

.

.

Huwaaaa...Gomenasai kalau jelek. Ide cerita ini kubiarkan ngalir gitu aja. Sampe nyerempet Otaku, KagePro, AFA, ShinEne, dan SnK segala *plak*. Yah akhirnya bisa publish cerita lagi setelah ide nulis buntu gara-gara nge RP di Twitter. Mungkin juga judulnya gak nyambung *mojok* Mohon Review nya ya, Minna~

.

.

.

_Mind to RnR Minna~_


End file.
